<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tras la Hora del Cierre by AriJoestar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136581">Tras la Hora del Cierre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriJoestar/pseuds/AriJoestar'>AriJoestar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, el cerecita y el lechuga, matcha blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriJoestar/pseuds/AriJoestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Como muchas otras noches, Cherry va a pasar el rato al restaurante de Joe después de la hora del cierre. Pero esta vez la sombra de los últimos acontecimientos [aka episodio 9] se cierne sobre ellos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este mini fic contiene SPOILERS DEL EPISODIO 9 de Sk8 the infinity. Si no has llegado hasta ahí y no quieres spoilearte nada, te recomiendo que te lo guardes para después ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acababan de darme el alta en el hospital y ya estaba una noche más sentado en la barra del restaurante de Kojiro. No sé en qué momento empezamos a hacer esto, la verdad, no sé en qué momento empecé a fingir que el único propósito de mis visitas nocturnas era «tocarle los cojones» y no una excusa para pasar unas horas a solas con él. Patético, ¿a que sí?</p>
<p>—Bueno, ¿qué tal está mi batido de fresa favorito? —se burla mientras sale por la puerta del servicio, con dos copas de vino en la mano izquierda y la botella en la derecha. Se había cambiado.</p>
<p>Le hago un corte de mangas.</p>
<p>—Gilipollas. —Suspiro—. Todo bien, aunque no podré patinar hasta dentro de dos semanas. Reposo, ya sabes. Una mierda.</p>
<p>—No me digas, ¿y ese reposo incluye venir al restaurante de tu amigo a beber vino después de la hora del cierre? —Me planta la copa delante.</p>
<p>—Si quieres me voy —replico, arqueando una ceja.</p>
<p>Su única respuesta es el «pop» que hace la botella al abrirla y me llena la copa hasta la mitad. Siempre era hasta la mitad. Y al acercarse no puedo evitar fijarme en cómo se le pega a los brazos la camiseta negra de manga corta que llevaba puesta. Ahí, que se note el gimnasio.</p>
<p>Me obligo a fijar la vista en la pantalla del móvil, como si me interesara lo más mínimo lo que se comenta en el <em>Sk8twitter</em>. Pues sí que empezamos bien la noche. Joder.</p>
<p>Un golpe sordo me saca de mis pensamientos haciéndome dar un respingo. Me vuelvo hacia Kojiro, que se acaba de sentar y me mira con una seriedad inusual en él.</p>
<p>—¿Es que no vamos a hablar de ello? ¿Vamos a seguir fingiendo que no ha pasado nada? —espeta.</p>
<p>Abro la boca, pero me interrumpe antes de que pueda emitir ningún sonido.</p>
<p>—¡Se bajó de la tabla! ¡Con todos sus santos cojones se bajó de la puta tabla y te dejó inconsciente! ¿¡Y sabes qué es lo mejor!? ¡Qué nadie va a hacer una mierda porque es el putísimo ADAM, amo y señor de la «S»!</p>
<p>La rabia y la frustración le crispan el rostro, extendiéndose como un incendio sin control. Jamás lo había visto así. Le echo un buen trago al vino antes de responder.</p>
<p>—¿Qué esperabas? Ya no es el Adam que conocíamos. Tanto tú como yo sabíamos perfectamente dónde no estábamos metiendo al apuntarnos a ese maldito torneo.</p>
<p>—¿¡Y te parece bien!? —explota—. ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo es ahora? ¡Pero tú eras su puto mejor amigo, joder! ¡Te dijo que eras especial! Por eso… Por eso pensé que a ti no… —Es como ver un globo quedándose sin aire. Su voz se va apagando hasta que es apenas un susurro y se queda con la vista clavada en la barra. El ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una fina línea pálida. Todo su cuerpo en tensión.</p>
<p>—Ya, supongo que yo también esperaba que todavía quedase algo de nuestro viejo amigo bajo todas esas capas de trajes horteras y bailes regionales sobreactuados —confieso—. Pero el Adam que conocíamos está muerto. Ahora lo ha sustituido este… ser retorcido salido de las profundidades del averno. —Dejo escapar una risita amarga—. No sé qué demonios le pasó en todo aquel tiempo que estuvo fuera, pero estaba dispuesto a intentar entenderlo. Joder, incluso tenía la esperanza de que si no aceptaba nuestros retos era porque no quería hacernos daño. Menudo imbécil estoy hecho, ¿no?</p>
<p>—Dos imbéciles somos —puntualiza Kojiro, ya más calmado, mientras se sirve otra copa. Yo aún no me había acabado la mía—. Si te sirve de consuelo, habría preferido ser yo el que compitiera. Ya sabes, con lo duro de mollera que soy, seguro que habría partido la tabla en dos y no me habría hecho ni un solo rasguño. En cambio tú… —Una sonrisa ladina le cruza el rostro—. Eres el gran Sakurayashiki-sensei, maestro de la caligrafía —añade esto último haciendo una floritura con las manos—, no queremos que te dé una embolia en medio de una clase y acabes escribiendo algo indecente...</p>
<p>—¡A ti sí que te va a dar una embolia, idiota! —le arreo un puñetazo en el brazo, que no debe de haberle hecho ni cosquillas porque me estoy riendo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.</p>
<p>Kojiro me mira de reojo, escondiendo una sonrisa triunfal tras la copa mientras le da otro buen sorbo. Así que esto era lo que querías, ¿eh? Vale, minipunto para ti.</p>
<p>Entre nosotros se instala un silencio cómodo, tan solo interrumpido por el tintineo del cristal de las copas y una botella que pronto tendremos que sustituir por otra.</p>
<p>—¿Sabes? La verdad es que estaba celoso. Por aquel entonces…</p>
<p>Me atraganto con el puto vino.</p>
<p>—¿Qué? —grazno.<br/>Entonces se pasa la mano por el cabello y se muerde el labio, como si no tuviera muy claro por qué había abierto la boca. Yo me quedo muy quieto, conteniendo la respiración, por Dios <em>necesito</em> que continúe.</p>
<p>—Bueno… —Se revuelve en el asiento y suspira—. Teníamos nuestra banda y eso, pero tú eras mi mejor amigo, ¿vale? Y de repente llega él con sus aires de emo misterioso y enseguida os tenía a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano.</p>
<p>—¡Oye! Que a ti también se te caía la baba cuando patinaba —protesto.</p>
<p>—¡Pero a ti al que más! Reconócelo, te fascinaba —con la mirada me reta a que le contradiga. Callo—. Cuando quedábamos todos al final era como si vosotros estuvierais en un mundo aparte. Ya sé que él nos apreciaba a los dos, pero no era lo mismo. Tú… —Tensa la mandíbula—. Tú nunca me mirabas así.</p>
<p>Este tío es gilipollas. Este tío es MUY gilipollas. Pero yo aún lo soy más por lo que estoy a punto de soltar.</p>
<p>—Vaaaya, no me digas que no te hacía suficiente casito —me burlo, llevándome la mano al pecho en un gesto de exagerado dramatismo porque, nuevamente, soy imbécil—. ¿Por eso le odias tanto? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No soportabas no ser tú el centro de atención?</p>
<p>Dios, si pudiera me abofetearía hasta dejarme sin dientes. ¿¡Qué me pasa!? ¿Por qué lo presiono de esta manera? ¿Qué espero conseguir? Soy lo peor.</p>
<p>Se levanta como movido por un resorte y la silla cae al suelo por la violencia del movimiento. Me pone las manos sobre los hombros, obligándome a encararlo, justo antes de volver a descargar su rabia.</p>
<p>—¡Lo odio porque es un puto psicópata que debería estar en la cárcel por violencia y acoso sexual a menores, idiota! Y ya de paso por tratarnos como la mierda cuando se supone que nos quería tanto. —Hace una pausa, respirando con dificultad. Todo en él arde y soy incapaz de pensar con claridad. Me quedo en blanco. Está demasiado cerca—. Además… la única atención que buscaba era la tuya, Kaoru.</p>
<p>La forma en la que pronuncia mi nombre, bajito como si fuera un secreto o algo frágil y delicado que temiera romper, me desarma por completo. Me es imposible apartar la mirada de su anguloso rostro, de lo mucho que se ha dulcificado tras sus últimas palabras. Por un momento me preocupa que pueda oír los acelerados latidos de mi corazón, pero supongo que eso es lo de menos, porque me arde la cara y seguro que tengo las mejillas tan rosadas como mi pelo. Quiero besarlo. Joder si quiero.</p>
<p>—V-venga, ¿por qué no te guardas toda esa intensidad para las chicas con las que sales, eh? —digo en su lugar. La voz me tiembla más de lo que me gustaría e intento poner algo de distancia entre los dos. No sé qué haré si no me separo.</p>
<p>Pero él no solo me lo impide, todavía reteniéndome por los hombros, sino que se acerca un poquito más. Casi pegando su frente a la mía.</p>
<p>—Ese es el problema —sonríe de medio lado y empieza a juguetear de forma distraída con el mechón que se me ha escapado de la coleta—. Ninguna de esas chicas eres tú.</p>
<p>
  <em>A la mierda el autocontrol.</em>
</p>
<p>Atrapo sus labios, llevándome también el jadeo de sorpresa que suelta. Esta no te la esperabas, ¿eh? Pero no tengo tiempo de regodearme en mi pequeña victoria, puesto que ahora mismo en mi cabeza solo hay sitio para una cosa. Kojiro. Kojiro y sus labios aterciopelados, tan suaves como me los había imaginado. Kojiro y sus manos acariciándome la espalda, bajando hasta la cintura. Kojiro levantándome hasta que me siento sobre la barra y le rodeo las caderas con las piernas. Lo quiero más cerca. Todo lo cerca que pueda. Y él debe de pensar lo mismo porque me besa con un ansia voraz, bebemos el uno del otro como dos viajeros perdidos en el desierto al encontrar un oasis.</p>
<p>Al cabo de un rato nos separamos para coger aire, pero no decimos nada. Kojiro me ofrece una curiosa imagen que debe de ser el puro reflejo de la mía: cabello revuelto, la mirada encendida recorriéndome de arriba abajo y esa dichosa camiseta ajustada subida casi hasta el pecho. ¿En qué momento había hecho yo eso? Tengo la cabeza embotada y me da que no tiene nada que ver con el alcohol.</p>
<p>—Vaya, ¿quién me iba decir que al final serías tú el que se me tiraría encima? —bromea con una sonrisa tan radiante que haría palidecer al mismísimo sol de agosto.</p>
<p>—¿¡Perdona!? Me lo estabas pidiendo a gritos, gorila descerebrado.</p>
<p>Los dos estallamos en sonoras carcajadas y aprovecho para volver a atraerlo hacia mí empujándolo ligeramente con la pierna. Entonces me abraza y entierra la cabeza sobre la curvatura de mi cuello.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué no te quedas? —susurra.</p>
<p>—Eh… ¿qué? —balbuceo. Ha empezado a besarme la clavícula y estoy teniendo serios problemas para concentrarme en la conversación. Cosa que le hace <em>demasiada gracia</em>. Me lo cargo.</p>
<p>—Pues que la doctora te ha mandado reposo… Y tu casa está muy lejos… —Finge un mohín angustiado—. No queremos que te desmayes por el camino, así que… Quédate a dormir. Mi casa está aquí al lado y puedo llevarte en brazos si te cansas —dice, guiñándome el ojo.</p>
<p>—Ajá, o sea que tu maravillosa idea para que «no haga esfuerzos» consiste en que me meta en la cama contigo. Ya veo.</p>
<p>Él responde con una ensayada carita de ángel:</p>
<p>—Eh, que yo solo he hablado de dormir, cerecita, no sé nada de esas cochinadas que te estás imaginando.</p>
<p>—Vuelve a llamarme así y te reviento la botella en la cabeza, primer aviso —siseo.</p>
<p>Levanta las manos en señal de rendición y yo me bajo de la barra a regañadientes. Mira que es idiota. Mi idiota. Desconecto a Carla del cargador y suavizo mi expresión antes de volverme hacia él.</p>
<p>—¿Nos vamos?</p>
<p>Por la cara que pone me doy cuenta de que lo he pillado totalmente fuera de combate. ¿De verdad se pensaba que me iba a negar? Ya me gustaría a mí tener tanta fuerza de voluntad.</p>
<p>—¡C-claro! Dame un segundo que limpie todo esto —farfulla antes de meterse corriendo en la cocina cargando con las copas y la botella.</p>
<p>Mientras lo espero aprovecho para peinarme un poco con los dedos y recolocarme el kimono porque ahora mismo llevo casi todo el pecho al descubierto y se me está cayendo por el hombro derecho. Ni me había dado cuenta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una vez fuera, Kojiro baja la persiana metálica del restaurante y comprueba que esté todo bien cerrado antes de ponernos en marcha. Es entonces cuando lo veo dudar. Me dispongo a preguntarle si hay algún problema, pero se me adelanta tendiéndome la mano. No dice nada más y me fijo en el rubor que empieza a extenderse por sus mejillas. Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no mearme de risa allí mismo, o sea… ¿En serio? Hace dos minutos estaba comiéndome la boca como si no hubiera un mañana ¿y ahora le da vergüenza cogerme de la mano?</p>
<p>Pero lo conozco demasiado bien, sé que en el fondo todavía le da un poquito de miedo que lo rechace. Así que entrelazo nuestros dedos de forma suave, pero firme, me pongo de puntillas y le doy un beso rápido, apenas una caricia en los labios.</p>
<p>—¿Vamos? —repito.</p>
<p>La sonrisa que me regala entonces sería capaz de parar un huracán y todo en lo que puedo pensar ahora mismo es en que haría lo que fuera para mantenerla ahí, brillando, toda la vida.</p>
<p>Por fin nos encaminamos hacia su casa, en silencio, recreándonos en la presencia del otro.</p>
<p>No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que sentí tanta paz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. En mi piel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Este es el segundo capítulo de "Tras la hora del cierre", así que no olvidéis leerlo antes de seguir con este ^^<br/>En este capítulo Cherry se queda a dormir a casa de Joe y este último descubre algo inesperado del pelirrosa, ¿qué ocurrirá?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este capítulo se lo dedico a @BabylonSonja por el headcanon MARAVILLOSO que me dio. <br/>También me parece oportuno comunicaros que la parte de la conversación intensita tm la escribí con "You are not sorry" de Miss Taylor Swift en bucle.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lo primero que veo nada más poner un pie en su piso es una enorme cocina con isla que se come tres cuartas partes de lo que debería ser el salón, que en este caso se reduce a un sofá de color anaranjado de dos plazas, una minimesita de café y una tele pegada  a la pared izquierda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soy incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Vaya, nadie diría cuáles son tus prioridades…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kojiro frunce el ceño mientras cierra la puerta con llave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Ya!? Pero si acabamos de entrar, deja que me quite los zapatos por lo menos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Solo los zapatos? —replico con voz melosa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vale. Eso ha sido el vino. Me niego a creer que he dicho eso </span>
  <em>
    <span>así.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nope. No ha pasado. Nunca. Jamás.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aunque… tengo que reconocer que ha valido la pena solo por la cara que ha puesto, no es habitual verlo tan nervioso. Punto para mí.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se aclara la garganta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Q-querrás cambiarte, ¿no? Te buscaré algo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sin esperar una respuesta, recorre escopetado el corto pasillo hasta la que supongo que es su habitación. Lo sigo, pero con algo más de calma y sin quitarme de la cabeza el rubor que ha teñido sus mejillas de escarlata. Es tan mono…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al entrar me lo encuentro rebuscando entre los cajones del armario. Parece que no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí, así que aprovecho para echarle un vistazo al cuarto y me sorprende lo sencillo que es. El color verde oliva pálido de la pared hace juego con los cojines de la cama de matrimonio que hay frente al armario, cama a la que intento no prestar demasiada atención para no pensar en todo el espacio que tendríamos para «dormir».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sobre ella destacan un interruptor y, algo más arriba, un estante tan blanco como la colcha repleto de cuadernos y libros de cocina. Se ve tan pesado que empieza a preocuparme la idea de que nos caiga encima mientras… Por suerte Kojiro interrumpe el hilo de mis pensamientos antes de que pueda llegar más lejos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Aquí está! —Se vuelve hacia mí con un pijama de pantalón corto de Snoopy que está prácticamente nuevo—. Me lo mandó mi madre hace un par de años, pero apenas me lo he puesto, hace mucho que no duermo en pijama. Creo que te quedará bien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Y eso? ¿Con qué duermes entonces? —le pincho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carraspea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Recuérdame que la próxima vez no te deje beber más de media botella.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Mira quién fue a hablar. —Le quito las prendas de las manos, me doy la vuelta y empiezo a desatarme el </span>
  <em>
    <span>obi</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿V-vas a hacerlo aquí? —farfulla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonrío. Quizá debería probar a tomar el control más a menudo, no me imaginaba que pudiera ser tan divertido. Dejo que el kimono se deslice hasta el suelo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Oye, ¿qué es eso?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mierda. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lo había olvidado. Me llevo una mano a la parte baja de la espalda, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Me vuelvo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Nada! —No me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos, la cabeza me da vueltas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Venga, que no lo he visto bien —replica, risueño—. Ni en un millón de años me habría imaginado que Don Piel Delicada se habría hecho un tatuaje. ¿También es de cuando te pusiste los</span>
  <em>
    <span> piercings</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No. Fue después. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Todo el subidón que había sentido hasta ahora desaparece de un plumazo y me quedo sin fuerzas para impedir que me aparte la mano. Noto el momento exacto en el que se le entrecorta la respiración. Se me acelera el pulso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Es...? —Ya no hay rastro de burla en su voz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asiento. Me llevo el pijama que sujetaba con la mano derecha al pecho y lo aprieto con fuerza, de repente me siento </span>
  <em>
    <span>demasiado </span>
  </em>
  <span>expuesto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kojiro debe de notarlo porque me coge la mano que tengo libre y me guía hasta la cama. Sin decir nada más me quita las gafas y las deja sobre la mesilla de noche. Siempre me las quito cuando me pongo nervioso, no sé por qué, pero ver medio borroso me ayuda a no centrarme tanto en lo que tengo delante y el hecho de que se acuerde me derrite un poquito. Entonces me acaricia la mejilla, tan solo un roce y me alza la barbilla para que lo mire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Me lo cuentas? —me pide con la voz más suave del mundo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¿Cómo me voy a negar? Cierro los ojos, inspiro hondo para tragarme la vergüenza y fijo la vista en mis manos, cerradas en puños para evitar que me tiemblen más de lo necesario.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Supongo que ya te lo imaginarías, pero que Adam se marchara tan de repente me dejó… bastante jodido. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Y la cosa no mejoró cuando volvió.</span>
</p>
<p><span>—Exacto. Lo gracioso es que, de alguna forma, ya me lo veía venir. Las últimas veces que quedamos antes de que nos dijera que se iba lo notaba… raro. Más irritable que de costumbre, lo cual ya es decir, y apenas nos miraba a la cara. Intenté sacarle el tema de un montón de formas distintas, pero lo único que conseguí fueron sonrisas forzadas y un vago: «tranquilo, todo bien». ¿Pues sabes qué? Adam siempre ha pecado de creerse el ser más misterioso e indescifrable del planeta, pero a mí no me la colaba. Sabía perfectamente que </span><em><span>nada</span></em><span> iba bien y</span> <span>me estaba </span><em><span>matando</span></em><span> ver cómo ese abismo que se había abierto entre nosotros crecía cada día.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>»Cuando se fue pensé que el cambio de aires lo ayudaría a lidiar con lo que fuera que le preocupara y que, quizá, al no tenerme delante le sería más fácil hablar. Evidentemente no fue así. Le mandé una… cantidad ingente de mensajes y me inventé miles de excusas para justificar que nunca me respondiera a ninguno. —Me paso una mano por el pelo, abochornado por las esperanzas infantiles de mi yo del pasado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>»Malgasté tantísimo tiempo intentando encontrar una explicación para su cambio de actitud, para sus desplantes y sus silencios que solo me quedó un gran vacío en el pecho. Y cuando al fin se dignó a volver y me lo encontré paseando por la calle vestido de etiqueta, con esos aires de soberano como si le perteneciera toda la ciudad, no pude evitar arrastrarlo al primer callejón que encontré y soltarle toda la mierda que me había estado guardando. No exagero si digo que estuve diez minutos de reloj cagándome en sus muertos. ¿Sabes qué hizo él? Esperó pacientemente a que acabara, me miró a los ojos y me dijo: «Supéralo»; luego se dio media vuelta y me dejó allí plantado, con cara de gilipollas y un vacío aún mayor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paro un momento para recuperar el aliento, me he acelerado un poco en esta última parte. Kojiro me acaricia las palmas de las manos con suavidad. Las aprieta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Por qué llevas tanto tiempo arrastrando esto tú solo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suspiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Porque no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice. Por muy dolido que estuviera, ¿qué derecho tenía a abordarlo así? Por mucho que en aquella época hubiera deseado que fuera distinto, lo cierto es que nunca hubo nada entre nosotros más allá del típico tonteo de adolescentes. Y en ese momento me quedó claro que para él solo había sido una distracción con la que matar el tiempo hasta que pudiera centrarse en sus verdaderos objetivos, sean cuales sean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Pues todo el derecho tenías! —salta—. Sí, es verdad que no erais nada y no habría estado bien que le exigieras nada en ese sentido, ¿pero todo lo demás? Se supone que erais amigos, muy cercanos además, ¿y de la noche a la mañana se va y si te he visto no me acuerdo? Créeme, se merecía todo lo que le dijiste y más.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Escucharle hace que destense los hombros y me sienta más ligero. Tengo que reconocer que me gusta que se haya enfadado por mí, me da fuerzas para seguir con la historia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Gracias, Kojiro —respondo con una voz que casi suena a susurro—. Recuerdo que después de aquello solo quedó por un lado la rabia, me sentía usado, desechado; y por otro lado la pena por todo el tiempo perdido, por lo que podría haber sido y no fue. Poco después, cuando volvió a aparecer por la «S» y vi el monstruo en el que se había convertido todos esos sentimientos se agravaron. Empecé a culparme por mi pasividad, por no haber hecho nada para evitar que cruzara esa línea. Llegué a pensar que nunca saldría de aquel bucle infinito de oscuridad. —Alzo la mirada hasta encontrarme con la suya—. Pero nunca he estado solo, ¿no? Junto a mí siempre ha habido una persona capaz de ahuyentar todas las sombras simplemente con estar ahí. ¿Sabes? A veces me meto con él solo para ver cómo reacciona. Me encanta que se pique, que me rete, que haga estupideces para distraerme cuando sabe que estoy mal, que nunca deje de sorprenderme. Quiero verlo todo de él. Lo creas o no, Kojiro, tenerte a mi lado ha sido lo que me ha ayudado a mantenerme a flote. Eres luz. Eso es lo que significas para mí. Me hice el tatuaje para llevar siempre conmigo un trocito de esa luz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aparto la mirada con todo el cuerpo en tensión. Me da miedo haber hablado de más. Me da miedo que mi confesión lo aleje de mí.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noto el temblor de la cama antes de sentir sus brazos apretándome con fuerza contra su pecho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿¡Cómo quieres que responda a algo así!? ¡Idiota! ¡Cereza, idiota! —exclama con la cabeza enterrada en mi cuello.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Has preguntado tú! ¡Ahora apechugas!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No sé cuál de los dos está más avergonzado. Yo por mi parte estoy a cero coma de cavar un agujero hasta el centro de la Tierra y quedarme allí.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entonces baja una mano hasta donde tengo el tatuaje, una versión reducida del sol que tiene él en el hombro izquierdo, y empieza a repasar su contorno haciendo que un escalofrío me recorra toda la columna. Suelta una risita al tiempo que apoya la frente contra la mía.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Es que soy tontísimo. Si no hubiera sido tan inseguro… —Se muerde el labio—. No me habría pasado tantos años aguantándome las ganas de besarte. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Me muevo hasta que acabo sentado a horcajadas sobre él y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Pues ya no hace falta que lo hagas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nada más terminar la frase llega un beso que me sabe a hogar. Es mucho más pausado que los que compartimos hace un rato en el restaurante, con este no hay prisa, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para ver quién consigue dejar sin aliento al otro antes. Le muerdo el labio y aprovecho ese momento de distracción para quitarle la camiseta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Así es como quieres jugar, eh. Pues prepárate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>En un movimiento rápido me coge de la cintura y me empuja hasta que caigo con la espalda pegada a la cama. Dejo escapar un jadeo de sorpresa y antes de que pueda reaccionar me inmoviliza los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Me mira con una sonrisa ladeada como si dijera: «¿Qué te ha parecido?». Pero yo tampoco pienso quedarme atrás. Flexiono la rodilla hasta rozarle la entrepierna. Traga saliva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Qué pretendes? Dímelo —ronroneo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baja hasta mi cuello y mientras se ocupa de que no pueda pensar en nada más que en su lengua sobre mi piel noto cómo sus manos recorren mi torso hasta la cintura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Ya no vas a necesitar a esto —susurra, al tiempo que me arranca la ropa interior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Oye!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Qué? —Baja la mirada—. No parece que te desagrade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Intento incorporarme para ver si consigo bajarle los humos, pero ahora es su boca la que traza a besos el camino que antes han seguido sus manos hasta mis caderas y me olvido hasta de mi nombre. Continúa descendiendo, rodeando deliberadamente la zona que acaba de quedar al descubierto, hasta el interior de mi muslo izquierdo, donde deja un suave mordisco que me eriza la piel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cuando creo que ha acabado de provocarme, sube de improviso, lo justo para llegar al punto que se había saltado. Su aliento deja paso a su boca y creo que voy a perder la cabeza, arqueo la espalda, notando como una ola de placer y deseo me abrasa el cuerpo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>De repente para. Cambia su boca por su mano y atrapa mis labios en un beso voraz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Ahora empieza el juego de verdad. —Me pasa la lengua por los labios, lento, haciendo que desee los suyos todavía más—. Veremos quién aguanta más. Ah, y no se te ocurra guardarte ningún gemido, quiero oírte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Para probar esto último aumenta ligeramente el ritmo y la presión de la mano y no puedo evitar soltar uno más audible de lo que pretendía. Sonríe con malicia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Así me gusta, cerecita.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lo voy a matar.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y así es como empieza una batalla de resistencia que parece no tener fin, tampoco tengo claro que quiera que acabe. Dedicamos el resto de la noche a descubrir nuestros cuerpos, me aseguro </span>
  <em>
    <span>a conciencia</span>
  </em>
  <span> de no dejarme ni un solo recoveco por mimar. Ambos llegamos a nuestro límite, pero ninguno claudica por pura cabezonería, así que me decido a sorprenderlo una vez más.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Me impulso hasta darle la vuelta y quedar sobre él. Sus manos, temblorosas, vuelan rápidamente hasta mis caderas. Me mira, suplicante. Ya es hora de acabar con esta tortura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Me hundo en él.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despierto con los rayos del sol que entran por el pequeño balcón situado a la derecha de la cama. Gruño y al darme la vuelta me encuentro con que Kojiro ya está despierto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Buenos días, cerecita.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mi pesar me encuentro devolviéndole la sonrisa y lo beso con suavidad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Tienes que hacer algo esta mañana? Igual tendríamos que levantarnos. —Hago el ademán de incorporarme, pero él me lo impide abrazándome y enterrando la cara en mi pecho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Aún no… —me pide, haciendo un puchero, y no puedo evitar echarme a reír. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Mimoso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Supongo que no pasará nada por consentirle un ratito más», pienso mientras le acaricio los cabellos y le dejo un beso en la coronilla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Kojiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Mmm?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Gracias por esperarme.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levanta un poco la cabeza y susurra contra mis labios, antes de volver a besarme:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Lo habría hecho siempre, mi amor.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No me importaría nada si a partir de ahora todas las mañanas tuvieran el olor de sus abrazos.    </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>